


Scars

by WritingRevolutionary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Recovery, Scars, Secret Relationship, Sirius Black Lives, Tattoos, not self harm scars though, werewolf scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingRevolutionary/pseuds/WritingRevolutionary
Summary: Sirius and Remus both had scars
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 29





	Scars

Sirius and Remus both had scars. Some were visible and some were not. To the outside world, it seemed simply that whilst Sirius had tattoos, Remus had scars. Scars across his arms, his back, his face. But the deepest scars were on his heart.

Sirius had a stag, a dog, a wolf and a smudge, that used to be a rat, that would play on his back. He had a lion, that prowled around his leg, and endless runes that only he knew the meaning of. The most significant and sentimental was a moon on his wrist, which changed phases in accordance with the one in the sky. But the deepest scars were on his heart.

Together, they were the walking wounded. Everyone could see that, through their scars, and through their eyes. But only a select few knew that together they would heal each other, just a little bit, in the only way they knew how. Tender kisses in the night when nobody was around, sweet nothings whispered so that only they could hear, gasps of pleasure when one of them was taken off guard, and just needed to forget.

Together, there was double the hurt, but together, there was healing, or a semblance of it. Two broken souls, together making one whole one. And for now, that was enough. It had to be.


End file.
